Black Roses
by MagixSxientixt24
Summary: Bio-Enhanced soldiers are being perfected and used to fight. Amu Hinamori and her friends are strong bio-enhanced soldiers attending a special school for training. What happens when a black cat and its pack comes strolling along? On Haitus...
1. I Hate Cats

_**Sxientixt: Hey guys, what's up? There were a couple problems with the Man fanfiction, and this is what I did when I was having trouble with that story. If you guys enjoy this, I guess I'll continue writing this for you guys, but hopefully, I can try and work on both of them if my life lets me. ANYWAYS! This is the new story!**_

_**Amu: Yup that's right, and it better have all that romance and drama in there to make it good!**_

_**Ikuto: Amu, you're too loud.**_

_**Sxientixt: Heh heh heh, don't worry, it's a bit different. *Evil grin***_

_**Amu: Okkk, as long as it has those things, I'll be happy!**_

_**Ikuto: *Yawn* I'm going back to sleep. And in no way does Sxientixt own Shugo Chara, he's too poor for that.**_

_**Sxientixt: *Cough Cough* Anyways, on to the story!**_

Chapter 1

"P-please… No more…." The smell of iron was in the air from the blood that was spewing out of the teenager's legs. His eyes shot from side to side in the deep darkness that shrouded his vision. His hands slowly reached out to grab for some sort of object, so that he would be able to propel himself towards some sort of exit to escape this hell.

"Where do you think you're going? The fun's just begun. I thought that your bunch of friends would be able to give me some sort of enjoyment, but I guess not. I'll just have to have some fun with you," the feminine voice echoed in the darkness. The man quickly reached for his handgun that was inside his pocket, but before he could take it out, a sharp pain shot through his right arm.

"Gyah, m-my arm! My arm!" the boy yelled, as he started to roll in pain. As he got onto his back, a foot landed right on his chest, making the boy's head shoot up spewing blood from his lips. Then as the foot rose off the chest, the man fell back down, taking in deep breathes.

"T-this is hell," the boy said as he tried to grasp for the sweet air to enter into his lungs. Tears were flowing out of his eyes like a river, and his hands were twitching from the fear that was coursing through his veins that was worse than any physical torture that the man could think of.

"You didn't notice that until now? I was hoping this would be fun today, but I guess not," the girl said as she eventually crouched down next to the boy. The man looked up to see two pairs of eyes that seemed to swirl with the smoothest honey, but shooting daggers right at him. They seemed to gleam in the darkness, as they were the only things the man could see. "So, what should I do now? I have to thank you for allowing me to have some fun with you."

"Please, let me go…" the boy whimpered. The girl crouched there in silence until she eventually stood up. The man's hope of escape rose, thinking that the girl would finally show some pity in her actions in massacring twenty five people. Then before he was able to let out a sigh of relief, he felt a sharp and quick pain that he felt by the side of his neck.

"Sorry, but that would just ruin my day, and it's your fault for enrolling the other school man. I'll see you in hell," the girl said, as she eventually took out the two daggers that were implanted into the man's body. Then she turned around and to face two figures standing on top of the stacked boxes, looking down on her.

"My my, Miss Amu Hinamori, I didn't think that you'd be able to take them all out," a female voice rang out into the darkness, and just as she said that, the moonlight shined through the windows that allowed for a quick glimpse of Amu's appearance. She had strange pink that hair that had little splatters of blood on them, along with a semi-bloodied face from the people that she had killed. She held the two daggers in her hands, and strapped around her back were two FN P-90 strapped there ready for combat. Her eyes were that of honey gold that seemed to glimmer as the moon light was present, but it also was filled with annoyance.

"If it isn't Nadeshiko Fujisake with her little brother, Nagihiko Fujisake? What brings you two tonight at such an _awkward _time?" Amu asked as she sheathed her daggers into her belt.

"You're too kind to acknowledge me Miss Cool 'n Spicy, however, we came so that we could check if these students were able to accomplish the missions. Apparently not, which is a shame because it leaves more work for us," Nagi said he reached for his AA 12 that was on his back, but was stopped as Nadeshiko put her hand up to stop him.

"Now Nagi, we have to be kind to greet our new visitor right?" Nadeshiko asked as she looked into the dark corner of the warehouse. There was a moment of silence until footsteps were heard walking towards the light as well. Then Amu let out a sigh, as she scratched her head.

"So, who sent you?" Amu asked the newcomer. The newcomer just put her hands on her hips as she looked towards the wall.

"The director idiot, and didn't I tell you to call me by my name?" the girl asked with an annoyed tone.

"Lavvy, you knew I could handle this mission by myself," Amu said as she finally drew the two P90s that were slung on her back.

"Yeah, well, the director and I both know that you can't take out _The Sun and Moon _by yourself," Lavvy said as she drew both of her katanas that gleamed to show that they had just been sharpened.

"My my, _The Demon _and the _Queen of Swords_, this might've been a fun night if I planned to stay," Nadeshiko said as she looked at both Amu and Lavvy with a sad glint in her eyes. "Unfortunately, we were not given the pass to engage in combat during our scouting mission, so even though the night is so young, we must bid you farewell," Nadeshiko said as she jumped out to the roof through the hole that was above her and was soon followed by Nagihiko. After the two disappeared, the other two girls let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close, we didn't have the right equipment to go up against those two. Especially that bitch with that AS50, that would've taken me out quick," Levvy said as she sheathed her katanas along with Amu and her daggers. "We should get back to the school quickly. I don't want any more bloodshed tonight."

"I have to agree. This blood on my uniform will do my no good tomorrow morning. Let's get moving," Amu said as she started to exit the corpse filled building with Lavvy not too close behind.

"Sister, why did we not take them on? It would've been an easy fight," Nagihiko asked as he was cleaning his AA 12. Nadeshiko just stood on the roof, looking down as the two girls walked off back to their academy and smiled.

"Well, would that have been fun?" Nadeshiko asked as she turned around to go back to her dorm and get some sleep.

**Next Day**

"So, I heard you two almost got into some nasty fighting last night," Kairi said as he stretched out his arms.

"Ye… We almost had to _… _**Yawn**... fight them with some swords and smgs while they had a semi-automatic shotgun along with a semi-automatic sniper, yes… **Yawn**… That would've been bad," Lavvy managed to let out between her yawns with her head down on her desk. Then, just as she said that, Amu walked in through the doors of the classroom with Utau and a very tired looking Yaya. The room then got quite as mumbles could be heard even through whispers.

"So girls, how was your morning?" Kairi asked with a slight smile. Once he asked, Yaya all of a sudden perked up, and started to jump next to Kairi, as she started to explain how her morning was and ect. Utau and Amu just ignored the question and took a seat.

"So, you met up with _The Sun and Then Moon _huh? Those two are known to be almost unstoppable as a team. With Nagihiko and Nadeshiko in the back, it sounds like a perfect team to me," Utau said, as she put her head on her hand. Amu had her eyes closed as she took another sip of her chocolate milk.

'Wow… One of the most feared students in this school drinking chocolate milk, it looks like something's out of place,' Utau thought as she let out a sigh. Then the bell rang, and soon everyone had taken their seats. Mr. Nikaidou was up at the podium to start the class.

"Will the following students report to the principal's office for a mission conference? Lavvy Tran, Utau Hoshina, and Amu Himamo-", before he could finish his sentence, there was a _click _noise that came from the input of the magazine of Amu's P90, as well as staring into his eyes that told him many things that one should not say out loud. Nikaidou let out a couple coughs before he dismissed the group. The three stood out of their seats and started to walk out of the classroom. Then they reached the principal's office. And as usual, at the principal's desk, the principal wasn't there, but instead, three booklets were set on the desk.

"Why is the principal never here?" Levvy asked, as she walked over to pick up a booklet.

"Who knows, most people thinks the principal doesn't show up because he or she might be afraid to be assassinated," Utau said as she flipped through the pages.

"Or she's just a wimp," Amu said as she let out a yawn. "So where are we going?"

"Hmmm, according to the booklet, we're getting set to Sendai, a town just off the coast of the ocean. The mission is to obtain the package at the location given here and return to the academy. And like the usual, the other school's going to go after it as well," Levvy said. Utau put the booklet under her arm and started to walk out.

"How about we meet up at the front entrance at 20:00 sharp? We'll probably get on the train to get there," Levvy asked. Amu just nodded as she started to walk out of the room as well. "Man, if only Amu could work with people, she would actually have friends."

"I heard that," Amu said as her head popped back through the door. Levvy let out a nervous laugh before she started walking for the exit as well.

**May 2****nd ****at 20:30 A.M, On the Train…**

"I… can't… keep it in… anymore…" the boy with the spiky black hair whined as he slumped over his chair, holding his mouth.

"Who knew that you out of all people would have transportation sickness?" the boy with slick blue hair said as he was secretly shining his Desert Eagle, so that the train conductor wouldn't go crazy. The boy groaned out loud, as he kept his mouth covered from letting anything escape. Then the door opened in which Nadeshiko and Nagihiko walked in together.

"My my, is Taki still like this?" Nadeshiko asked as she giggles softly. Nagihiko just walked up, and patted Taki on the back a couple times. From each pat, it could be seen that Taki's eyes got wider and wider, until he finally ran out of the cabin to the bathroom.

"Great, now who's going to have to get the responsibility to get him once we arrive?" Ikuto asked, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hahaha, I guess that'll be me," Nagihiko said, as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. Ikuto gave a sigh as he continued to shine his gun.

'Wait a second… The Red Rose School should've also sent their subordinates to accomplish this kind of mission. Maybe they're…. No way, there's no way we'd be on the same bus right?' Ikuto thought to himself, and then let out a light chuckle that nobody other them him could hear.

**Taki POV**

'Damn you Nagi, I swear I'm going to get you back one day,' I thought as my head was above the toilet seat.

"S-sir, are you alright in there?" A train attendant asked through the door.

"Yes, I'm perfectly-," and before I could finish the sentence, I threw up into the toilet again. "-Fine…"

'Why me? Why was it me, _The Tiger_, for some strange reason, had to go through with transportation sickness? It's humiliating!' I thought to myself as I used all my strength to stand up, and wash my face. Then I walked out the door, but then, my legs gave out, and I fell. I expected to feel the hard ground hit my knees, but instead, I was being held up.

"Hey, dude, you ok?" a female voice asked in a worried tone. I looked up taking in deep breaths to see a girl with brown eyes that looked like milk chocolate, and her hair was a style of slight curving hairs meeting at one point on her back with light brown highlights that were seen underneath all the dark brown hair. I then looked down to see that she was a student.

'What's that sign…' I thought to myself as I squinted to get a clearer view of the badge. It was a red rose with a sword that impaled right in the middle. I looked up at the girls eyes to see that she had seen my badge as well, a sign of two black dragons intertwining in loops.

"Oh shit," we said in unison.

**Normal POV**

Lavvy and Taki were both looking at the each other's badge. Then very quickly, the two shot apart from each other, jumping back at least 15 feet away from each other.

"So, the Black Dragoons boarding the same train as me, what an honor," Lavvy said with sarcasm. Taki's face was serious with no emotion; however, sweat was rolling down the side of his cheeks, as he was taking in deep breaths.

"My my my, at first I thought you were just some school girl, but looking at that badge and those two katanas on your back, you seem to be the _Queen of Swords_. Well, it is indeed an honor," Taki said. Just as Lavvy drew both her katanas, Taki quickly took out his Colt Anaconda, the trigger pulled back, looking down the iron sight.

"You know, in that condition of yours, you wouldn't stand a chance. Wait, are you a new student? I haven't seen you in any missions before," Lavvy asked. Taki just held his aim. "You know who I am, and if you're just a regular student you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"You know, you look like a person that's all bark, but no bite," Taki said. Anger flared in Lavvy's eyes as she quickly charged at Taki in a zig-zag formation so that it would be harder for him to get a straight aim at her.

"You got nothing kid. You're my kill now," Lavvy said with a smirk on her face. However before she could reach the kid, she heard a _click _that made her quickly stop in her movement and jump backwards. As she jumped, she had just missed multiple bullets impaling her body. She looked to her right to see Nagihiko with his AA 12 out, and Nadeshiko with her AS50.

"My my, look what we have here? Is this fate or coincident?" Nadeshiko asked with a small smile. Nagihiko just kept the aim of his AA12 on Lavvy, as he slowly walked over to Taki to pick him up by the arm, and dragging him to safety.

"I'm sorry about that, unfortunately, Taki is in no condition to fight right now, so it'll just be us and you three," Nadeshiko said, as her eyes averted to Amu and Utau standing and watching.

"Thank you for the invitation, it will gladly be responded with a simple greeting," Utau said with a smile of her own. Then in a blink of an eye, Utau quickly took out her Tokarev TT, and raised it up to aim it at Nadeshiko. However, Nadeshiko reacted quickly by putting up her AS50 up as well, but not at Utau, but at the train attendant that unfortunately walked through the door just at the wrong time. Utau had a surprised look on her face, however, quickly composed it.

"Now now, your school has a specific rule of never hurting civilians. In our school, we get what needs to be done, under any circumstance," Nadeshiko said.

"What the hell is going on?" Nadeshiko looked behind her to find Ikuto scratching the back of his head, leaning against the door. Amu looked at Ikuto with blank eyes; however, her hands were slowly heading towards her P90s. It was the first that that she had seen this boy. He wore a baggy jean and a puma workout jacket.

"You know, if you keep moving that hand, I'll allow Nadeshiko to shoot," Ikuto said, and he returned the blank stare. As they kept the stares, the air seemed to get tenser, and the staring more deadly. Nadeshiko let out a sigh as she put down her gun, Utau was moving her eyes back and forth between the two, and Taki was… Well, he was still out cold, while Nagihiko was just yawning. Then there was Lavvy, who seemed to take the tense mood the worst as she cowered in the corner.

"Who the fuck are you?" Amu barked at Ikuto.

"Wow, someone's got a bad temper," Ikuto said, as he looked to his left, ignoring Amu, who's rage was getting worse and worse.

"Stop fucken ignoring me unless you want bullet holes in your body!" Amu yelled back raging.

"Pfft, bitch, I'd love to see you try," Ikuto said, as he kept his cool.

"You bastard, do you even know who your messing with!" Amu yelled back.

"How about a little girl that seemed to have a bit of military training, and have a huge anger-management problem?" Ikuto asked sarcastically. With that Amu snapped, literally, people could hear the snap. She quickly reached for both of her P90s, and aimed it at Ikuto.

"**Die asshole!" **Amu yelled as she started to fire the P90s wildly. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko quickly jumped to the side where they would be safe while Utau and Lavvy stood safely behind the raging Amu.

"**Die Die Die Die Die Die!**" Amu kept yelling as she went on her rampage, and soon enough, she was out of ammo, and taking in deep breathes to calm down. Where she shot, there were many bullet holes that had pierced the wall, but there was no Ikuto.

"Where are you shooting?" Ikuto asked. In that split second, he was able to maneuver himself to the right wall, and completely safe. Fumes seemed to pour out of Amu's ears.

"You know, going on a rampage like that just leaves you completely open," Ikuto said with a smirk. "And you know, that kind of pisses me off. That a person like you is supposedly the strongest in your stupid little school little miss _Demon_." When he said that Amu's rage has calmed down, and she looked at him with passions of fire to kill that boy that stood in front of her.

"You want to know why I'm the strongest in my school? I'll show you why right now you son of a bitch," Amu said, as she took out her two double edged steel daggers. Ikuto's eyes perked up, as he got off the wall.

"You really want to go? Ok, I'll take you on any day," Ikuto said. He reached into his jacket to take out his Desert Eagle. "Let's see what you got baby girl."

"You're going to regret ever seeing me in your life," Amu said. A couple seconds of silence passed, and soon the two charged each other. The mood said this would've been a fight to the death. That is, if the train didn't start blowing up.

_**Amu: What was that! That's nothing like me! Are you serious?**_

_**Ikuto: Will you be quite? I'm trying to get some shut eyes...**_

_**Sxientixt: Don't worry, it'll get better as it goes on.**_

_**Amu: But I killed people! KILLED!**_

_**Sxientixt: Well, that's why this is rated M.**_

_**Amu: I need time to process this...**_

_**Ikuto: *Yawn* I'm going to sleep again... Sxientixt does not own Shugo Chara.**_

_**Sxientixt: Oh, and Taki and Lavvy are OCs, so yeee~~~~ ANYWAYS! R&R to make my day, and make the sun smile bright! :D... Hopefully not too many errors. :/**_


	2. Tiger vs Dragon

_**Sxientixt: Ok guys, cause of the quick reviews, I decided to update today! Wooohhhh! Yay! Ya! Anyways, guys, I don't know alot about guns, so before I continue, I'd really like to thank .ru for giving me all the information that I need for guns!**_

_**Amu: Ok, so I spent some time thinking, and I was wondering if it could be less violent?**_

_**Sxientixt: Umm, no, because that would take away the fun from my writing! **_

_**Amu: That's so selfish...**_

_**Sxientixt: Nope, I'm just that evil~~~~ MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Ikuto: *Throws empty tuna can at Sxientixt***_

_**Sxientixt: Hey!**_

_**Ikuto: *Death Glare***_

_**Sxientixt:... Ok! On to the story...**_

_**Ikuto: Sxientixt does not own Shugo Chara, even if he wants to. **_

Chapter 2

**Amu POV, After the train explosion…**

'What the fuck!' I thought as a loud _Kaboom _could be heard in the next cart. I quickly looked over to where Utua and Lavvy were, and they seemed to be perfectly fine standing in the corner. I looked to the other side where the blue haired faggot had backed off because of the commotion. I looked around, but the annoying twins were gone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing letting a grenade go off like that you idiot!" I could head Nadeshiko yelling. She then came back into this cart with a burnt Taki that seemed to be very very confused because of the explosion.

"We're just lucky that we reached the destination. If we were still moving, that would've been trouble," Nagihiko said, as he smirked at Taki.

"When did we reach the destination?" I asked out-loud.

"T-that's w-why… I came in h-here… To t-tell you… That w-we were…. Here...," the train attendant stuttered as she had just probably seen the flashbacks that people are said to have before they die.

"Now then, where were we?" I asked, and turned around, but the blue haired faggot wasn't there anymore. I looked around and the annoying twins and that other idiot that apparently blew up the cart weren't there either.

"W-where the fuck did they go?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Umm, they probably left to get a head start on the mission," Lavvy asked as she seemed to be playing with her hair from boredom.

"Yeah probably," Utau said as well as she was polishing her nails. Then there was an awkward moment of silence between us. Utau and Lavvy slowly raised their heads towards me. I looked back at them with a looks of a person that had experienced a very stupid joke.

"_**Are you fucken kidding me?**_" In a matter of seconds, the three of us shot out the door of the train to the parking lot. I opened the mission packet to look for the source of transportation. I looked around, and smirked as I found the car. It was a black Cayman R Porche that was waiting for us. I looked at the others, and they smiled back. We quickly ran and entered the car.

"Let's see what you're made of," Lavvy said as she took the wheels. She started the engine, and soon enough, they were on a highway.

"I swear, I'm going to get back at those guys! How could we let them get away!" Lavvy exclaimed as she started to push down on the petal harder.

"You know, if you were watching more carefully, then we would've been able to have the same start as them?" Utua asked, as she opened her weapon case that she took out from the trunk before entering. When she took it out, it was a Daewoo K11, a rifle with air-burst grenade as well as the regular assault rifle function. A Korean product created for infantry squad support.

"Ahhh, Mama's missed you too baby. Now, let's see what damage we can do," Utau said as she rubbed her face along the rifle's side. As we kept on riding, I caught side of a red Ford Super duty, and in the back was a black dot that was aiming towards us.

"Hah! Look at the shit they're-" Lavvy's humorous comment was cut off as a bullet shot through the window, and just barely missed Lavvy's cheecks. There was a moment of silence before Lavvy started to bitch out. "That bitch! Let me get at her! I swear, she did that on purpose for the heck of it! Just you wait, when I get my hands on those limbs, I'll-"

"Lavvy, this is not the time? We're in a bad situation. If they shoot at our engine, we're done," I said calmly. I tried to think of a plan that would allow us to pass them, but there just didn't seem to be a way out from the pit with Nadeshiko's AS50 staring straight at us.

"That was probably a warning shot. I say we keep this distance, and when we reach the destination, then we can get our hands on some action," Utau suggested. I didn't like the idea of just waiting, but there was nothing else I could do. Then the picture of that blue haired faggot flashed through my mind.

'Let that son of a bitch win? Oh no, not in my fucken life time!' I thought. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Lavvy, let me drive," I said. Lavvy looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you thinking now?" Utau asked with a worried tone. I just smirked and motioned Lavvy to get the fuck out of the driver's seat before I got pissed. Eventually, we were able to change through some gruesome activities that I will not explain now.

"Let's get this show on the road," I said. I quickly pressed the breaks and twisted the wheels so that the car turned 180 degrees. Then I quickly applied into the reverse, and punched the petal. "Utau, we're going to need those air-burst grenades."

Utau quickly climbed into the back, and got her Daewoo K11 ready. I looked on my back view mirror, and got a thumbs-up from Utau.

"Lavvy, prepare to board the enemy ship," I said. Lavvy got close to the door, ready to jump and board the other car when given the signal. During all this time, shots from the AS50 were getting pummeled into the trunk of the car. Thank god the cars that were given always get multiple extra steel coating inside the car, so it should be safe. I looked to the side view mirrors to see that we were catching up to their car. Then I noticed a figure holding up another figure. I squinted to get a better look. It looked like Nagihiko holding up a limping body and was swinging it.

'What the hell is he… Oh no… Don't tell me that they would be that idiotic,' I thought to myself, hoping that they weren't doing what I thought they were doing, but the world just loved to prove me wrong. Nagihiko swung the body back and forth, and then eventually threw it off the car. I thought I saw a couple of water droplets in the air, but that couldn't be right?

"What the fuck are they doing!" Lavvy yelled, as we saw the body fly in the air, like those body bags that we practiced on. However, soon, that body bag soon became more oriented, as it eventually did a flip in the air to land on its feet.

'Fuck fuck fuck!' I thought, and I quickly hit the brakes before the car could make contact with the body. I let out a deep sigh, before looking in the back view mirror.

"When I told you I wanted to get off, I didn't mean it like this," The voice outside said. I looked on my side-view mirror to see the man that had bumped into Lavvy on the train, on his knees, and seemed to be in his own depressing world, looking towards where the car had gone.

**Normal POV…**

"You! You're the pervert that looked at my upper body!" Lavvy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the guy that seemed to snap out of his depressed stage.

"Look at your upper body?... You are talking about the badge that I was looking at right?" The guy asked looking at Lavvy as if she was mentally retarded. "Well, now that you mention it, you do have a pretty good-" Before he could finish, Lavvy jumped out of the car, blushing, both her katanas in hand.

"You want your head and body separated 'cause I would be glad to take that job offer right away," Lavvy said with a very pissed grin.

"Sorry girly, but this body is not for touching, just admiring," Taki said, as he flexed his biceps. Then Lavvy charged at him, when she was within rage, she sent stabs and slashed so fast that it was making a high pitched noise like someone was blowing into a high pitch whistle. Then she jumped back.

"How'd you like… That?" Lavvy asked. Taki stood there, completely unarmed. Then eventually, the shirt that he was wearing shred into hundreds of pieces, showing his upper body.

"Hmm, I don't know why you would want to but off my shirt. Are you really that perverted?" Taki asked with a small smirk.

"You son of a bitch, I didn't want to do this, but looks like a couple little cuts ain't going to do anything!" Lavvy yelled as she slowly took a slow stance. She had both of her katanas at her sides as she closed her eyes. Then in a couple seconds, she was gone. Taki was surprised as he started to look around to try and find where she went.

"I'm back here," Everything seemed to turn to slow-motion as Taki turned his head behind him. On the ground, and the same stance, was Lavvy, with both her swords parallel to each other at what seemed to be a 45 degree angle. "Dragons-"However before she could complete her saying. Taki quickly whipped his entire body around to face Lavvy. He quickly grabbed her wrists and quickly twisted them, making Lavvy's entire body lift from the ground, and twist with the wrists. Taki then threw Lavvy to the side of the road. And this all happened within a couple seconds. Amu and Utau were left speechless, but then returned to reality as they quickly got out of the car to help Lavvy.

"Lavvy, are you ok?" Utau asked as she ran over to Lavvy. Lavvy coughed a couple times before taking in a deep breath. She then got up, and glared at Taki.

"You bitch, throwing me to the softer side of the road. What kind of man are you?" Lavvy asked, spitting on the ground. Taki just smiled back and shrugged. "Looks like I was going too easy on you."

"Too easy for me? Sorry girly, but you just got po-" And before Taki could finish his sentence, Lavvy was under his face, and before Taki could react, she punched his stomach. There was a second where nothing happened, but then, Taki was sent flying back around 20 feet. He landed on his feet, but they were wobbly, and he started to cough up blood.

"Damn, I haven't been punched like that for so long. How long to be exact? Let's see… Around four years maybe," Taki said while smiling. He then looked up with a serious face. "Looks like I can go all out right?" Lavvy looked right into his eyes, but instead of those joking eyes she had seen before, something was different. There was a different presence in his eyes that was not there before. As Lavvy kept on looking into them, she felt fear start to weld up inside, her.

"A tiger…" Lavvy said quietly. Then, when Taki took a step forward, Utau quickly brought up her Daewoo K11 and started to fire the air-burst grenades. She fired the entire load, and then quickly changed to the assault rifle and continued to fire until the magazine ran out of bullets.

"Bitch, that'll teach you to mess with us!" Utau yelled, holding up the gun with a smile. However, it eventually disappeared as Taki was standing completely still next to where he was a moment ago, and where Utau had shot all her ammo at.

"Shit," Utau said under her breath, and she quickly reached for more ammo. However Lavvy put her hand on Utau's shoulder. She looked Utau in the eyes, and eventually, Utau got a message, and stopped rummaging for more ammo.

"Unfortunately, I'm the only one with enough physical strength to go up against what-ever you truly are, so are we going to begin?" Lavvy asked with both of her katanas in her hands. Taki started to walk slowly, towards her. Lavvy quickly took a low stance once again, and waited with closed eyes. Taki kept on moving closer and closer. Then Lavvy quickly opened her eyes, and then she put both of her katanas in the air. "Dragon's War Stomp." She then jumped 16 feet into the air, and then when she landed, she hit the ground with her katanas with great speed and strength. Then the ground started to tremble, and soon enough, multiple spikes shot out of the grounds where Taki was. However, before any made contact, Taki jumped high up into the air to avoid any wounds.

"My my, it seems you're the same. Scientifically enhanced human body to give them stronger attributes than regular human beings and, if in special cases, gives them a special power," Taki said. He then looked over to Utau and Amu, who seemed to look at the ground at the specific time. He then landed on safe ground. "Well, why else would you guys be the top of the school? Most of the students are genetically enhanced, but you all must have special powers. Why don't you show them to me?"

"I'll show you mine first, just to see how your body can handle it," Lavvy said. She created an X with her Katanas, and closed her eyes. "I'll teach you to never mess with me ever again, you son of a-" And then, another interruption occurred as a helicopter arrived above the little fighters. In the helicopter was Ikuto, Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko.

"Taki, let's get going! We got the stuff!" Ikuto said as he held up a case. Nadeshiko pushed down a ladder that reached the ground. Taki let out a sigh, and scratched the back of his head. He then started to walk towards the letter.

"Where the hell are you going damn it! We aren't done here yet!" Lavvy yelled at the retreating Taki. Taki then turned around, and smiled.

"First, get strong little dragon. Then we'll see who's stronger. A calm tiger or a raging dragon," Taki said, and then got on the ladder. Lavvy clenched harder on her katanas, and then fell to her knees.

"Damn you, I swear, I'm going to get you, you son of a bitch," she said quietly, looking towards the ground. Then the helicopter started to move away as Taki boarded it.

"Looks like we got ourselves some strong opponents in our dinner plate girls. I've faced enhanced students like us, but I've never seen anything like that guy before. He could've fought Lavvy with her mode on at par… No… Maybe more," Utau said.

"Yea, thanks for the support," Lavvy said, as she got up, and put the katanas back in. "It's time we got back." Amu nodded, as they all got in the car to return to the station. Hopefully, they would sell them a ticket.

**Back at school…**

"You guys failed a mission? Well, that's one of oh I don't know, very little others you've gotten. Well what's the excuse now?" Kairi asked, working with his computer.

"There was a guy that gave us some trouble," Utau said.

"A guy that gave you guys some trouble? Wow, that's the first. What's his name?" Kairi asked still typing something down.

"Taki, that's all we know," Lavvy said with her head down on the table, still mad about her loss to that boy. However, that name made Kairi stop typing.

"Did you just say Taki? _The Taki_ that has spicky black hair, black eyes, and has a great body tone?" Kairi asked.

"**He does not have great body tone!**" Lavvy yelled back at Kairi. Kairi coughed a little, and then went back to typing on his computer.

"If it's the right Taki that you're talking about, then you must've seen a blue hair fellow as well?" Kairi asked.

"That blue haired faggot? Ye, we saw him. I would've killed him too if the train didn't blow up… Wait how did it blow up in the first place?" Amu asked herself.

"Well, looks like Black Dragoons just got two of the strongest enhanced humans compared to you guys. Those two are a bit more powerful that all three of you combined. They also have the rare chance of having abilities like you three and Tadase. Taki's nickname is _The Tiger _while the blue hair guy, whose name is Ikuto, is _The Witch's Cat_. You three really have a competition for missions from now on," Kairi said.

"Wow Kairi, how do you get these sorts of information?" Utau asked.

"That's for me to know," Kairi said with a smirk.

"Gyah! That bastard! I swear, next time I see those guys, I'm going to kill that Taki guy! Just you wait, I'll sharpen my moves, and this raging dragon will kick your kitty ass!" Lavvy yelled out loud. Utau and Kairi laughed nervously, while Amu was deep in thoughts.

'Hmmm, I wonder what kind of power that Ikuto faggot has… I just the sight of that guy sickens me. Next time I meet him, I really need to give him a piece of my mind,' Amu thought as she looked out the window.

"Utau Hoshina, Lavvy Tran, Tadase Hotori, and Amu Hinamori, please report to the office for a mission," the speaker of the school spoke.

"Well, let's get this over with quickly. That gay blonde always finds a way to piss me off," Amu said, as she got off her seat to get to the office with her friends. She just didn't know that she would be stepping into her own domain, hell.

**_Sxientixt: Ok guys, hopefully I did a good job on this chapter as well! I hope that I didn't make too many errors like last time with the names! Sorrryyy~~~~_**

**_Amu: Well, that was better, atleast I didn't fight... But I called Tadase gay! What? Am I taking drugs or something in this story!_**

**_Ikuto: What? Am I not good enough for you?_**

**_Amu: Well, maybe if you get off your butt and do some nice things, then you might be worth something._**

**_Ikuto: *sigh* fine fine, wait here..._**

**_Sxientixt: Okkkk... Anyways! Hoep you liked this chapter, R&R to make me happy, and to make you happy with a sooner update! :D... R&R! PLS! :3_**


End file.
